Red Rose
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: This is the third story in the series after Dark Moon. Esme and Carlisle find out what life is like without the other. When Esme's live is in danger when three vampires want her blood, while Carlisle show up in time to save her?
1. The letter from Sophia

You never know when someone will walk out of your life. You can never tell what day will be your last with them. All you can do is spend time with them and be happy. The last few minutes I had spent with the love of my life had been filled with anger, arguments and hatred.

I had been my fault, I had told him that it would be better for the both us if we had a break from one another, but I hadn't meant it. It had only made things worse for me, not being able to see him.

Of course I was thinking about my ex boyfriend (and vampire) Carlisle Cullen.

It had been a whole month since that battle between the werewolves and the vampires. It had all started because of me and because I had fallen in love with Carlisle. My best friend Jacob Black was the leader of the pack of werewolves in La Push and had been angry when he had found out that I had been wanting to become a vampire. The vampires and the werewolves had a treaty that said that if the Cullen's bit or changed another human than the werewolves could kill them. If I had been turned than the treaty would have been broken but Jacob had wanted to act before that so I stayed human.

There had been a huge fight. The werewolves had enlisted the help of a another pack of werewolves from Canada and the Cullen's had been joined their vampire friends. In this fight Carlisle had fought Jacob and crushed half of the bones in his body, causing Jacob great pain and me great anger. I had been mad at Carlisle, so mad that we had broken up.

And now he had gone...

He had left Forks, upsetting his family and me. I had wanted to talk to him and hoped that maybe there was still hope that we would get back together again, but now that had gone.

Before the battle, Carlisle was going to ask me to marry him. He had said he would propose to me after the battle. He just never got a chance to ask me.

I was sat on my head, my head resting on my knees and my hands in my hair clutching my hair tightly. Tears were running down my cheeks and sobs rocked my body. There was a box of tissues beside me on the bedside-table and tissues ere scrunched up and scattered all over my bed. I didn't know how long I had been crying for, but it had been long enough to make my eyes red and make it painful to shed more tears. But the tears kept falling in an endless stream.

The letter from Sophia - Carlisle's sister - was beside me. It had read:

_Dear Esme,_

_It makes me sad to think about how much pain you must be going through. I wish that we could still be friends, but my family are leaving soon. We are going away from Forks to Alaska to stay with some friends. We have no news from Carlisle, he left yesterday morning. We don't know if he is in America, or somewhere else completely different. He asked me not to look into his future, he says he wants some time alone. My best guess is he's gone back to England to see his parents graves and the house he lived in._

_You don't know how much Carlisle really loves you. Yes I say 'loves' and not 'loved' because even though he won't admit it to anyone he still loves you. Hell never forget you because you were his true love, that one girl who made him fall in love, he'll never move on, you'll always be in his heart and memory. _

_Another thing you should know is how much pain he is in. He's usually so friendly, but he smashed a few vases when he got back from Jacob's house and there are a few trees in the forest around the house that are now lying on the floor with huge chunks of bark torn out of them. Rebecca wasn't pleased at the damage, but she knew what Carlisle was going through and didn't say anything. Then after that he packed his things and ran._

_Before he left he spoke to Jacob. William told us. He made Jacob promise to protect you and look after you and to make sure you never get into anymore trouble. Would he do that if he didn't care about you?_

_Don't reply to this letter, because we won't be able to receive it because we would have left. But please think about my words carefully_

_Love from Sophia_

I glanced at the letter again and my heart felt like it had been ripped apart. I needed to speak to Carlisle, but he was gone, and his family were gone as well. I had Jacob and my human friends, and my mother was trying so hard to never get drunk again, and my brother was trying to make me happy, but the only thing that would make me happy is having Carlisle's arms around me, hearing Carlisle's warm familiar voice as he comforted me and told me everything would be alright. That wasn't going to happen though.

I took the silver locket that hung around my neck with my fingers. Carlisle had given this to me for my seventeenth birthday. I opened it and his eyes looked back at me, the golden depths warm and soft. His smile was breath-taking and he looked as beautiful as ever. I turned it over. Engraved into the back were small letters that read, _Mi corazón, mi alma, mi ángel,_ which translated meant 'my heart, my soul, my angel'.

Carlisle had been my heart, he had been that one man who had made me fall head over heels in love with him as soon as we met. Of course we had started of as friends, and then broke off that friendship when he said it would be better for my safety if we weren't, and then we were friends again when I learnt what I was, then he had kissed me for the first time at a Halloween party, then I hadn't spoken to him because I was unsure if I wanted another relationship after being previsouly hurt by a boy named Liam who had cheated on me, but Carlisle wasn't like anyone I had ever met and soon we had kissed again and were dating. He was also my soul, the thing I couldn't survive without, and my angel because he had saved my life from a grizzly bear that had almost killed me.

It felt like a huge hole had been punched into my heart, that I was slowly finding it harder and harder to survive. That was what it was like now that Carlisle was gone. I needed him.

I remembered feeling his strong arms around me, his hard skin cold but still comforting, his voice soft and soothing, his eyes warm, his hair soft under my fingers, the way he kissed me so gently yet so filled with passion.

"I miss you, Carlisle." I whispered.


	2. Anger

_Carlisle's POV_

Anger surged through me and my fist met the wall. The area of the wall broke easily. I stood there panting, looking at the bits of wall and dust that covered the ground by my feet. I looked over my shoulder at the ruined wall, the broken bed, the mirror that had been smashed, the pillows that had been ripped to shreds, the feathers that lay everywhere, the wooden cabinets ripped to tiny pieces as if they had been put through a shredder, the curtains torn to shreds were still hanging up with long gorge marks down the soft material, the light that was resting crookedly, the paintings which had huge tears through the middle of them where my foot had met the thin canvas, books scattered everywhere with their shelves lying in pieces all around the room. It hadn't taken me long to destroy the whole room.

I had never been so angry before. Sure I had lost my temper sometimes, or control, but never before had I actually felt like a real vampire. Rage and anger had taken over my body and my mind, turning me into the savage creature I was meant to be. I lifted a huge shard of mirror and looked at myself. My golden eyes (no matter how angry I was I had refused to drink human blood) were black. I was growing thirsty. But I wasn't going hunting.

The door to the room opened and the blonde-haired Imogen stepped in. She was part of the British coven who hadn't been able to help us in the fight. Her red eyes took in the room and she sighed. "Guess I should have known," She commented quickly before looking at me and said louder, "How are you Carlisle?"

"Good," I lied. "Thanks. Look I'm sorry about the room, I'll pay you so you can get new things for it." Imogen was my age but I had never thought of her as anymore than my friend. Esme was the only female I looked at and felt something towards and she always would be.

Imogen wasn't the leader of her coven, the male vampire Patrick was. She was the second oldest in vampire years, she had been changed in the 1700's by Patrick when he had found her in a stream. She had been badly beaten and was dying. Patrick, although he didn't drink animal blood, was a lot like William in countless ways, they just drank different blood. The British coven was nearly as big as us, there were six of them in total. There was Natasha, Patrick's mate, Imogen's sister Elizabeth and Elizabeth's mate, Jason.

She gave me a little smile. "Well, you should go hunting. Your eyes are black. There is a forest not far from here with loads of deer and horses, and some elk."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to feed, the thirst was a nice pain that took my mind off Esme for a minute or two. "No thank you, I'm fine, but thanks for telling me."

"Your not fine. I'm not going to allow you to just sit around here getting weaker. You need to hunt. Your leaving tomorrow for London and you can't be around humans without your thirst being controlled."

"I'll go hunting tomorrow," I lied, wanting her to leave me alone and not remind me of the reason I was here.

"Stop lying to her, Carlisle." Elizabeth appeared at her sisters side. I sighed, forgetting Elizabeth had been home. She was a talented vampire like myself and was able to tell when someone was lying to her. If she hadn't been home I would have gotten away with it. "Go hunting, before you drive us all mad!"

I growled at them and got up, leaving the room. They followed me, Elizabeth giving me clear instructions to this forest and I left the house in under a minute. I ran west in the direction of the forest. They would be able to tell if I had hunted or not, so I might as well. I hated feeling this weak, but I guess I had become thirsty when I was destroying the room.

I knew my family were looking for me. I thought about them constantly. I had only left them once before and that had caused everyone, especially Rebecca, great sadness. This time they had understood why I had left, but I had heard their thoughts and knew how much pain it caused them to see me leave. Sophia had sent me a letter telling me that they were going to go up to Alaska to stay with Tanya and her family.

In that letter my sister had always had a go at me for putting Esme through so much pain and not telling her when I was going. But now she would be happy living her human life with her friends. Would she be dating Jacob right now? Were they on a date, or kissing, right at this very minute? The thought of Jacob kissing my Esme made me growl. But she wasn't my Esme anymore, she was or would be his soon. Yes that made her sound like some sort of toy getting passed around to a different owner when the previous one didn't want it anymore. It wasn't like that at all, I still wanted Esme, in many different ways.

I tried to reassure myself by thinking that no more harm should come to Esme while she was with Jacob. That was what I had wanted for her, a good, happy life. And Jacob and her could have children, something we could never have had. I pictured them, a dark-haired boy and a little girl with caramel hair and dimples, they both had Esme's eyes. That made me growl as well.

I thought about the ring I was going to give Esme. It had been my mothers, but I hadn't needed it in the end. Then I thought about all the memories I had shared with Esme over the months we had shared together.

And for the first time in a long time, a smile was on my face.


	3. Memories

_Carlisle's POV_

I looked down at the ring that was lying in the palm of my hand. It was made out of silver. Instead of just one diamond on it had three, a big white one in between two smaller blue ones. It had been my mothers and she had never had the chance to give it to be because she had died giving birth to me. My father had been the one to give it to me when he thought I would one day marry Elisa, a beautiful woman in the town where we lived, but I hadn't, yet I had kept onto the ring without him knowing. I had planned to give it to Esme...

William and I had had a talk before that, and he had told me how he had proposed to Rebecca and warned me that at first I would be nervous, but the nerves would soon die away. I had pictured Esme's beautiful, perfect face fill with joy as I presented the ring to her and slipped it onto her finger. I would never get to see that. Jacob would be the one to ask her to marry him.

There were so many good memories of Esme that I was now remembering over and over again in my head. It hurt to think about the good times and how they were over now, but nice to see Esme's smile.

The first one was when we were just walking home from school one day. I had had my arm around her shoulders and she was telling me about what she used to do when she was younger. She had had a good life until her first dad had walked out on them, and then when Phil joined it she had been happy. Phil had taught her how to climb trees, play sports, horse ride, swim, he was everything her first father wasn't. She told me about how after Phil had died she had been left to look after her brother because of her mothers drinking.

The second thought was one that made me smile. We were just sat on her bed, my arms around her, her body pressed close to mine, my chin resting on her head, her cheek pressing against my chest, her scent washing around me. That memory was a silent one, neither one of us had spoken, we just sat there in each others arms.

Another memory was of when we had gone for a walk along the lake shore and she had splashed me playfully with water. I had splashed her before diving into the water. Because I didn't have to breathe, I stayed under the water for a long time, creeping up on her as she stood in the shallows. Then I had jumped out and dragged her into the water with me, laughing as she wiggled to get free and then she relaxed and kissed me.

One thing I had learnt about Esme was that she loved painting. So I had bought her paints and brushes and canvas's and watched her paint for hours on end. She had painted me once, and it had been perfect. Then she had painted the two of us by using a picture to help her. That too had been amazing. I had told her that she could make a lot of money from her painting, but she told me that her paintings were of her memories and were special to her.

I remembered her voice. I had often watched and listened to her sing. The first time she and her friends had danced on the night of prom I hadn't been able to take my eyes off Esme. Her dancing was incredible, but her singing was better, beautiful.

Half an hour passed. I just sat there on the end of the bed with my hands together thinking about the memories I had shared with Esme when someone walked into the room. It was Natasha.

Natasha was like the mother to the British coven although she wasn't called it by her mother like Rebecca was, and she didn't mind. She was caring and smart and compassionate like Rebecca. She had black hair that fell down to her waist and her lips were red, her skin pale, and she reminded me a lot of Snow White, just with longer hair. Her hair was curled today, she wore it in a lot of different styles. She had asked to be changed. When she had fallen in love with Patrick she was a human and she had asked him to change her so they could be together forever. Like Esme had...

"Carlisle dear, are you OK?" Natasha asked, her British accent strong.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Natasha."

"Do you miss her? That human girl?" Natasha sat down next to me.

I sighed. The British coven had taken me in when I had showed up at their door, they had given me this room to stay in until I went to London, and hadn't been annoyed when Imogen told them how ruined it was. I wasn't going to get angry with them for bringing Esme up, and besides I needed to talk to someone about it. "I miss her terribly."

Natasha patted my back comfortingly. "Carlisle, you should go back to her."

I shook my head. "No, I can't. That will put her in danger. And besides, she belongs to the werewolf now." I looked down at the wooden floor, surprised that I hadn't torn out any of the floor boards in my anger earlier on.

"Belongs to a werewolf? Belongs?" Natasha repeated, sniffing. "She doesn't belong to anyone. She can make up her mind who she will be with, she doesn't need you to pick her next partner. She misses you."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Rebecca called me the other day, before they left Forks. She said that she talked to Esme's mother. Ms Platt said that Esme has become lifeless, she locks herself in her room and cries for hours. She isn't sleeping or eating, she's just crying."

I felt awful. I had wanted her to be happy when I left, not sad. "I can't go back, I promised the werewolf that Esme wouldn't be in danger anymore."

"Who says that being with you will put her in danger? You know what Ms Platt also said? She said that she is scared that Esme will be ending her life shortly."

I straightened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's scared Esme will commit suicide."


	4. Movies

_Esme's POV_

_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_  
_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_  
_And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart_  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart_

_(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_  
_(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

I found that I was listening to very sad songs recently instead of the fun, bubbly music I had been listening to before. But that was because the only thing I felt at the moment was sadness and although every song that played reminded me more and more of Carlisle, I couldn't change the CD.

My phone went of eight o'clock in the morning and I answered it without really knowing what I was doing. "Hello?" I asked, yawning. I hadn't had that much sleep that night.

"Hey, Esme! It's so great to hear your voice again! We've missed you so much!" Alice's excited voice came from the other end. I had completely forgotten about my human best friend since first grade.

"Yep, it's me. It's good to hear your voice again. I know I've just been...busy lately. Anyway, why did you call Alice? Do you need anything?"

"Just wanted to know if you would like to come to the cinema with Rose, Bella and me. We want to cheer you up, we're worried about you." She told me.

Well it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house, and hanging out with my best friends would take my mind off things. "What movie are you going to see?" She asked.

"Whichever one you want." She told me.

"Anything but a romantic one."

"So you in? We're going to invite the guys we well."

"Yes, I'm in. What time should I meet you at the cinema?"

"Oh good! About four o'clock. We're going to grab something to eat afterwards."

"OK, text me with the timing of the movie and what its about. Bye, Alice,"

"Bye, Esme. Glad you can come."

And then she hung up.

At three o'clock I picked what I was going to wear. I kept it causal, wearing what I normal wore, jeans and a jumper. I put on a little bit of make-up, remembering when Carlisle had told me I didn't need to wear make-up to be beautiful. I stared at myself for a while in the mirror, trying to remember the last time I had felt like broken.

Then I grabbed my keys, said goodbye to my mother and brother who were watching TV together in the front room, and headed out of the door.

* * *

As I had wanted it to, spending time with my friends had taken my mind off of Carlisle. We had fun, Emmett talked up the woman behind the food counter at the cinema and got us all free food although I only got a Fanta. The movie was a comedy and action both named Mr and Mrs Smith, but to my disappointment there was romance in it as well. When we ate afterwards no one brought up the subject of Carlisle although I could tell the guys would punch him if they ever saw him, but it would hurt them more than it would hurt him.

And besides Carlisle was never coming back...


	5. Love the way you lie

_Carlisle's POV_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._

_I can't tell you what it really is._  
_I can only tell you what it feels like._  
_And right now, there's a steel knife in my windpipe._  
_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight._

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight._  
_High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint._  
_And I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate._  
_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, _

_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it. _

_"Wait, where you goin'?"_

_"I'm leavin' you!"_  
_"No you ain't! Come back!"_  
_We're runnin' right back, here we go again! _  
_It's so insane, cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great._

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane._  
_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed._  
_I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."_  
_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again._  
_I guess I don't know my own strength._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie._

_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe._  
_When you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em._  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em._  
_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em._

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em._  
_Now you're in each other's face, spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em._  
_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw, _  
_Hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em._

_It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both._  
_So they say it's best to go your separate ways._  
_Guess that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday._  
_Yesterday is over, it's a different day._

_Sound like broken records playin' over, _  
_But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance._  
_Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again._  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window._  
_Guess that's why they call it window pane._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _

_I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie._

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean._  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine._  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me._  
_When it comes to love you're just as blinded._

_Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me! _  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems._  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._  
_All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though._

_Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk! _  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_  
_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball! _  
_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall! _

_Next time? There won't be no next time! _  
_I apologize, even though I know it's lies! _  
_I'm tired of the games! I just want her back! I know I'm a liar! _  
_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, _

_I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire! _  
_Just gonna_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie..._

For me this song is perfect for what Esme and I. Our relationship has always been unsure, we didn't know what the future would be like. We have had fights when we both loose control, and now we're not together anymore although I wish we were. Like the male singer I had taken my anger out on the room around me, punching holes in the wall and tearing down the curtains. But Esme and I had never made up and then kissed as roughly as they had done. Well, the last fight we had had I had kissed her a little rougher than normal, but that was before.

And I would never set the house on fire with her inside it.

I wondered where she was now. I had spoken to Natasha and told her that I wasn't going back. Esme might not be wanting to commit suicide, her mother was probably worrying and worry can make people overreact.

Should I write her a letter explaining everything? No, she'll be trying to move on and me suddenly writing her a letter will only prevent her from moving on.

Should I phone Jacob? But I couldn't possibly stand to talk to the man who had taken my place at Esme's side. He might not have, but I wasn't going to risk it. Besides I had told him to. Boy was I regretting that now.

I was in London now in a hotel room. I would be returning to America tomorrow, it seemed more like home to me than England now, which was wierd. I wouldn't go to Forks though, maybe Alaska, or somewhere else.

Although I knew that being on the same Continent as Esme without running to see her would be difficult, I was determined not to see her. It was better for her safety is I wasn't around.

I stared out of the window at the busy town square below my window. A young couple in their early twenties were having tea at the resteraunt across from my window. They were laughing and having a good time and I spotted an engagement ring on the woman's finger.

I lost count of how many times I stared at them and saw Esme and I.


	6. Strange vampires

_Esme's POV_

I was with the werewolves today. I was still thinking about Carlisle, but being with the pack did make me smile a little. I was with Freya. She was Jacob's cousin and this was the first time I had seen her in her human form.

She had long blonde hair that she wore in a long braid that went right past her hips. Her eyes were light blue and shining with excitement all the time. She was wearing blue jeans that clung to her skinny legs and a floral top. She wasn't wearing any shoes even though we were walking through the forest. Embry was with her, but he was in his wolf form because he was about to go on patrol. Jacob, also in his wolf form to join Embry on patrol, was on my side. I was fully aware of Jake's fur brushing against my bare legs - I was wearing shorts today because no one had told me we would be spending the time in the forest and not the beach.

Embry let out a howl that hurt my ear before surging forward with Jacob following him. Jacob had given me a glance before he had disappeared.

"You and Jake are getting closer than before," Freya commented.

I swallowed. "We're just friends,"

"But you will be more than that my cousin hopes."

"No, I'm not going to date him or anyone for now. Not since Carlisle left."

"Yeah, but Carlisle told him that he wanted Jake to date you."

I froze completely. "What?" I demanded, shocked. Carlisle had hated Jacob and had always been a little jealous when I spent time with Jacob in front of him. Why would he ask Jacob to date me?

Freya shrugged. "Jacob's thoughts are known to all of us when we're wolves. He was thinking about what he and Carlisle said."

My eyes widened. "They talked to one another? And they are both still alive?"

She chuckled. "Yes, it surprised me as well. Jacob says that Carlisle asked him to promise that he will always protect you and be with you."

"Wow,"

Then she stiffened.

"Freya, what's wrong?" I asked her, glancing around.

She blinked, confused. "I smell vampire. Hang on," She started to shake and closed her eyes, then suddenly her whole body laucnhed forward. Half way through the air she exploded. The wolf stood beside me was a small, lithe she-wolf with ginger fur and white paws, a white circle around her right eye and her left ear was white. She looked up at me. "Climb on, quickly."

I hated riding wolves, I preferred horses. Sighing I climbed onto her back and she raced into the forest. "Is it Carlisle? One of the Cullen's?"

"I don't recognize the scent, so no." She lifted her muzzle and let out a howl. It was answered by several different wolves.

Suddenly Lera burst out of the undergrowth and Freya skidded to a halt.

"Where are they?" Lera asked, her nostrils flaring as she tried to catch the scent of the strange vampires.

"They're coming from the west. They were leaving, but they caught our scent."

"Get Esme out of here now!" Jacob demanded as he appeared beside Lera. "We'll chase them up north towards Canada for Heron's pack to have a little chase."

Freya nodded and started running again. We were heading towards the beach. She flew down the cliffs, the rocks crumbling under the weight and falling down in little rock slides. The sand shifted under her paws and she headed down the stretch of beach that was shaped like a half moon.

"So you don't know who these vampires are?" I asked, starting to panic. "They weren't any of the Cullen's friends who were in the clearing?"

She shook her head. "I would have remembered their scent. These are strangers. Nomads, or a small coven. They're heading this way still, the pack is trying to corner them but it isn't working."

Freya ran neatly as fast as Jacob, her size made her a little slower though. Every two of her strides matched one of his. I found myself counting the number of strides it took her to clear the beach. Twenty-seven, impressive. Better than me.

"Hold on, Esme." She called before launching herself up the slope and back into the forest where she leaped over a tree, clearing it easily, and continued running as soon as all her paws were on the ground.

I clung onto her fur, she winced a little but didn't snap at me or complain.

"Where are they now?"

"Right here," An unfamiliar voice echoed through the forest and Freya slid to a halt.

"A human?" Another voice, another male, asked in bewilderment. "I didn't know a werewolf was best friends with a human."

"Leave us alone!" Freya snarled into the shadows. She had a good sense of smell, so she was looking right at them but they were hiding so I couldn't see them. "Go find another human to hunt!"

"Who's going to stop us, little one?" A female asked. Then they appeared in front of us.

The males were the same build, broad-shouldered and muscular, but one had sandy-colored hair and the other had black. The woman's hair was bright red, very bright, and she was slim and tall. All of them shared the same cold looking skin, unfriendly expressions and very red eyes. I shivered.

"Aw don't be scared little human," The woman chuckled. "We only want one thing; your blood." The males snarled.

Freya snarled at them. "Well your not going to get it!"

"Who's going to stop us, you?"

A growl echoed through the forest. Jacob was suddenly right beside me, his hackles raised and fur starting on end. "I think you should leave before we kill you right now." The pack was behind us in a second, some of them at the sides of the clearing. They fanned out in a V shape.

"I don't think we have introduced ourselves." The dark-haired male said. "I'm Laurent. And this is Victoria and James,"

"You see we really don't care what you are called." Lera snapped. "Now get lost!"

"There are no vampires around here, this could be claimed as our territory." Victoria said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We own La Push, and there is a coven of vampires who own Forks, so you best be going."

"We dropped by the Cullen's place not long ago. Their scent is stale."

"They are on holiday," Jacob lied quickly. "They will be mad if they find out vampires have been hunting in their territory while they have been away."

The vampires all snarled at the wolves before Laurent spoke. "We shall be going now, we just wanted to meet the neighbors of the Cullen's. Her scent took us by surprise, that's all."

The wolves didn't buy it, but they allowed the vampires to turn and race off. Jacob flicked his tail and the two wolves Brady and Collin charged after the vampires to make sure they left the territory.

Jacob looked up at me. "Esme, I'll be going home with you tonight and will be staying outside to guard you."

"Guard me? Why? They've gone."

"For now, but they will come back to see if you are unprotected. That vampire, James, is a tracker. I've heard about him from Heron. When he catches the scent of a human he won't stop until that human is dead. The other two are happy to hunt whenever they get the chance, so they will join him."

I swallowed.

"So Lera, Freya and I will be guarding you tonight. Each night new wolves will take over guarding and will take it in turns. We'll have to kill these vampires before they hurt you. We'll have to kill them."

The wolves all looked excited about that. They hadn't killed a vampire in ages and they all loved the chase.

"They are after your blood, Esme," Jacob continued, looking up at me with those big black eyes. "They won't stop until they have it, or we kill them."

I swallowed. Again I found myself in danger, and Carlisle wasn't even here.

Did I have this magnet inside me that danger was attracted to or something?


	7. Vision

_Carlisle's POV_

I left Imogen the day after my talk with Natasha and headed for the town where I used to live. It was nice to be travelling again. This would be my last day in England today.

London was different from when I remembered it growing up, but I should have expected that. After I visited my parents grave and saw the place where I used to live (it was a small antiques shop now) I was on the plane back to America. I took about three more plans after that and a ride in a small boat to get to where my family where staying.

The Denali house was big and had been made by Kate, Tanya and Irina decades ago. It was warm inside the house, they had a fire going in the living room in the stone-made fireplace.

Everyone was delighted to see me. Rebecca hugged me so tightly that if I was a human I wouldn't have been able to breathe. Even Olivia was pleased to see me but she only said 'welcome back, brother' before turning back to watching the TV with Tanya and Jack.

Sophia grabbed my hand suddenly and led me into the garden that was covered in snow. Well it wasn't really a garden, it didn't have a fence and at the end of it was a large dip in the ground that went down about twenty meters, sharp rocks jolting out of the snow.

"What is it Sophia?" I asked her. No doubt she had been keeping an eye on Esme's future.

"I don't know. I had a vision this morning. I was standing in this dark room, with mirrors, wooden flooring, barely any light. It was filled with shadows but I saw Esme. She was lying on the floor. Her leg was broken, it had been snapped easily by someone strong. She was...she was lying in a pool of blood."

I froze. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Her eyes were closed and she was barely alive, but I saw her chest rise and fall. She was breathing, but she was barely clinging onto life. The vision ended then."

I didn't say anything, just stood there staring at her in disbelief.

"So," She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are just going to let her die?"

"You must have just had a bad dream or something, then thought it was a dream." I refused to think that what she had seen was really going to happen.

"Carlisle, she'll die!"

"Jacob will protect her."

Her eyes narrowed even more. "Why won't you do anything?"

"Because if you are right and it is a vision, then I can't interfer with it if it is her time to go."

She let of a low growl. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?"

"I thought you loved her Carlisle!"

"I do!"

"Then stop being so stupid. You have to help her! Jacob and the wolves can try to protect her, but I don't know what from. They need you."

"We don't know when this is going to happen, it might be years away. You did have that vision of Esme the first time when she was just born!"

"No, she looked the same age, still seventeen..." She cut off, trying to think, trying to remember her vision.

Then thanks to my gift, I was seeing what she had seen. She was right about the little light in the room. The shadows were pitch black. The wooden floor board creaked as I moved forward - well I didn't move forward, it was still Sophia, but I was just seeing things through her eyes. God the floor board must be really mad if it creaks under someone as light as Sophia!

My eyes then fell down to one corner where the scent of blood was coming from strongly. A gasp escaped through my - no Sophia's - lips. Esme was lying right in front of me. Seeing her again made me feel the pain all over again. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. Her caramel curls were covered in blood and hanging loosing around her head. Her clothes had been ripped, there was a huge rip down the side of her jeans and her skin had been cut open so blood welled out of them. The pool of blood around her was dark and growing quickly. She would die of blood loss.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sophia asked. She knew I had seen her vision.

I just didn't know.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes again.

"I don't know."


	8. Can't get you outta my head

_Esme's POV_

I was hating this! The wolves might not be visible in the darkening light, but I knew they were out there. Of course I was touched at how much they wanted me to be safe, but come on, I could be trusted to get out of the shower without tripping!

Jacob and Quil were on duty tonight. Jacob tried to be there every night, but sometimes he would be too tired and ask Lera to take over.

At least it was nice to know that they hadn't left me without warning.

When Carlisle and I had decided to take a break from each other for a while I had never expected him to leave the country!

One thing I wouldn't forget is that I missed him.

Where was he now? He had always talked to me about England and how much he missed it, how it had been when he was alive and living there in London. Maybe he had gone back there and was starting as a nomadic vampire. Thinking of Carlisle spending the rest of eternity made me wince. I had wanted to be the one to make sure he would never be alone again.

I pictured him in my mind, something I knew I shouldn't do but something I couldn't stop doing. I thought of his beautiful eyes, his smile, his perfect white teeth, his blonde hair that glowed golden in the sunlight, his pale skin, his strong arms and chest, the way he looked at me, how he reminded me so much of a great god, his beauty always amazing me.

I sat down on the stool by my desk and started to dry my hair. Carlisle had dried my hair for me a couple of times and the feel of his cold hands running through my hair and how he always took such great care as if he was scared he would break me easily, something he was capable of doing, was a nice memory.

_Can't get out outta my head_, by Theory of a Deadman was playing in the background. How was it that one song could describe exactly how I was feeling?

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_But I just can't forget_  
_Those crazy nights and_  
_All the things that we did_  
_I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_Oh Oh_

_Maybe it was the way you talked_  
_Maybe it was the way you laughed_  
_I don't know just what it is_  
_But I know I want you back_

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_But I just can't forget_  
_Those crazy nights_  
_And all the things that we did_  
_I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_Oh Oh_

I flopped down on my bed, my hair still a little wet.

_Maybe it was the way you smiled_  
_Maybe it was the way you kissed (yeah, maybe)_  
_I don't know just what it is_  
_But I know I want this to last_

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_But I just can't forget_  
_Those crazy nights_  
_And all the things that we did_  
_I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

I picked up a pillow and slammed it into my face, groaning with annoyance, as Carlisle's perfect, beautiful face came into my mind again.

_I keep trying to sleep_  
_But I'm lying awake_  
_I'm thinkin' about the love I threw away (threw away),_  
_But it won't let me go_  
_And I need you to know that..._

_I-I-ah-I-I_  
_I-I-ah-I-I (h-I-I)_  
_I-I-ah-I-I_  
_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_God knows I've tried_  
_But I just can't forget_  
_In my whole life_  
_I never had it this bad_  
_I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head (whoa)_  
_Out of my head (whoa)_  
_Whoa_  
_I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head_  
_I-I-ah-I-I..._

I checked the clock. I was meant to go shopping with Rosalie in an hours time, no doubt the wolves would be in their human form hanging around the mall, and outside of Rosalie's house while I slept round hers for the night. My room was still filled with pictures of Carlisle and I, and getting away from it would be good but hard. The wolves would have a problem with coming as close to Rosalie's house as they do with mine, because unlike me, her neighbors were close to her house and the only forest nearby was a mile down. No doubt the wolves would be prepared for that though and would find some way to keep an eye on me. I wouldn't put it past those vampires to try to kill me while I was with another human, kinda like a two for one deal.

I sighed. I didn't know why those vampires wanted my blood so much when they must hunt countless humans a day. Maybe it was because of the wolves, and they wanted the excitement of getting past the pack to get to me. Maybe they had some secret hate towards Carlisle and were trying to punish him for something, but I didn't know why they would pick me, Carlisle wouldn't be thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him.

As I had expected, the wolves were pretty close to Rosalie's house. After the mall we went straight back Rosalie's house where we made pizza and cupcakes before taking a few pictures of the cooking process and afterwards of just the two of us posing, and we sat down with the pizza to watch movies. We were watching Titanic, much to my disappointment.

"Have you heard from Carlisle?" Rosalie asked me as she took a bite out of her pizza. "You guys are on a break, right?" Rosalie and the others had found out about what had happened between Carlisle and I a few days after it had happened.

I sighed, placing my slice back on the plate and wiping the corners of my mouth with a folded napkin. "I don't know if we are on a break anymore. I don't know where he is, and he has shown no signs of wanting to get back together with me, no phone calls, no emails, nothing. So I've given up waiting for him to come back." Alright, that last part was a lie, but she wouldn't know.

She didn't notice the lie. "I'm sorry Esme, I knew that you cared about him a lot."

I nodded. "I loved him." I admitted in a low voice. "Can we please not talk about him please?" I asked and she instantly nodded. I tried to focus on the movie and not on Carlisle.

I was unsuccessful, of course.


	9. Phoning the Blacks

_Carlisle's POV_

__"Olivia, can you log onto Facebook for a second? I need to check something." I asked my sister and she nodded, opening a tab, writing in Facebook and then she logged onto her account. I had lost count of how many times she had changed her password - Michael and Jack always found out what her password was after a week, but maybe if she didn't put different clothes brands every like Ralph Lauren, it would make it a lot harder for her mate and her brother to guess what it was.

I asked her to go onto Esme's account. I knew that Esme hadn't been on it for a while and I winced again as I saw her face. She was with her father, Phil I was guessing, and it was of the two of them riding two huge horses by the coast. She was laughing and the horse had reared up. She looked beautiful, although the sunglasses were covering her beautiful eyes.

"She hasn't updated anything for a while, not since her birthday, when she put on that picture of the locket you gave her." Olivia reported, scrolling down. "Oh, here's some pictures of her and Rosalie."

It was updated a few hours ago, Esme had been tagged by Rosalie in the pictures. Rosalie was on Facbook 24/7, even at school, when she would hide her phone under the table and go online then.

The photo album consisted of photos of Rosalie and Esme either backing cupcakes or pizza, or posing in different clothes. My eyes widened when a photo of Esme wearing a tight golden dress that was cut off half way down her thighs. It showed off and highlighted her hips and curves perfectly, it was hard to take my eyes off her before Olivia clicked onto the next photo.

"She seems like she's having fun," Olivia said. She then looked up at me with quizzical eyes. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Sophia had a vision." I admitted, knowing that Olivia would find out one way or another, Sophia had already warned William and Rebecca. "She saw Esme lying in a pool of blood, someone had snapped her leg in half. She was in a dark room. Sophia had a fresher vision half an hour again, it was the same, but she heard someone else in the room, three different people."

"Esme is getting hunted by vampires?"

I shrugged, although the idea made me grip the wooden chair tightly, I relaxed before it could break. "Probably. I was checking to see if she was alright. She seems like she's moving along."

"Anyone can fake a smile, Carlisle. What, did you expect her to be crying all day and mourning forever?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I didn't want that for her. But I just didn't expect for her to move on so quickly." Not an hour went by when I hadn't thought of Esme at least twice.

"You should ring Jacob Black and ask him if everything is alright." Olivia suggested. "He'll tell you."

I sighed. "Yeah, I should." I said, even though the idea of speaking to that mongrel made me want to hiss in disgust. I headed over to the phone that was by the bed that was never used in this house and dialed the Black's number - William had gotten it when he had checked on Jacob after the fight and had never left it behind. Sophia must have told him to bring it with us just in case.

There were about five rings before someone picked up. "Hello?" It was Billy Black, which explained the long pause before the answer. Billy was in a wheel-chair due to a car accident.

"Hello, Billy, it's Carlisle Cullen. Is Jacob in?"

Billy's voice was filled with confusion and a little hostility when he answered, "Yes, he is. Hang on, I'll call for him." I waited as Billy shouted for his son and listened as Jacob took the phone.

"Jacob Black speaking," Jacob spoke.

"Jacob, it's Carlisle here. I was just calling to see if everything was alright with Esme."

He growled. "You walked out of her life, why are you calling?"

"I'm worried about her, that's all." I said. "Please tell me, Jacob, I need to make sure that she is alright, and then I will leave you alone."

He grumbled something under his breathe before replying, "Fine. We were out in the forest the other day with the rest of the wolves." I snarled slightly, Esme hanging out with werewolves is something I had never approved of because of the risk she was in. "Calm down, that's not the danger here. Anyway I left with Embry to run a patrol. Freya was with her. Then suddenly Freya let out a warning cry and told us threw her thoughts that there were vampires in our territory. I led the rest of the pack after the vampires and we tried to run them out of the territory but they...they caught Esme's scent."

"Is she alright?" I asked, but what I really meant was 'Is she alive?'

"Yes, she's fine. The vampires found her but we chased them out. But I don't think it's the last we'll see of them, they seemed pretty determined and hungry for her blood. One of them is a tracker."

I let out a low growl. "When a tracker catches a scent of a human, he won't stop until he feeds on their blood."

"Gee, thanks, I didn't know that! We're trying to find the vampires to kill them, and we'll be keeping a close eye on Esme until the vampires are destroyed. You have nothing to worry about Carlisle. She's in good hands. Or paws, if you will."

"Thank you Jacob, I know she will be safe."

He hung up without another word. I went back to Olivia and told her everything I had found out, her eyes widening.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me when I had finished telling her.

"I'm going to go back to Forks. Those vampires need to be destroyed. I can't sit back and not know whether they were the ones to die first, or if Esme was."

She smiled. "You still care about her,"

"Of course I do," I said. I love her...

"When will you be leaving? Are you going to go to her house and make this big romantic scene?" She rolled her eyes at that last part.

"Tomorrow, as soon as I can, and I'm not going to her house, I'm going to find these vampires before they find her."


	10. Back home

_Esme POV_

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home  
__  
We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at  
_

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

And you've been nothing but amazing  
And I never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
But you, you truly understand it  


_And the fact you stood beside me,  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it  
Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk  
_

_Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving  
Cause you and I above all that  
_

_Just let them wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it_

I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Aww, let's go

I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone

I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home.

I cheered loudly as Rose and Emmett finished their song. I was sat at the table with Jacob, Freya and Lera. Lera was beautiful as a human, her hair was a dark shade of brown and she was very thin, her lips red and skin tanned a little. She was sipping some Coke, not really listening to the music. She and Jacob were in deep thought, probably about the three vampires. Freya clapped and cheered as well and then fell silent as Bella and Edward took over the show.

"Why don't you tell her, Jake?" Freya asked her cousin, jabbing him in the ribs. She glanced at me, so I knew she meant me when she said 'her'.

"Ow," He complained with a roll of her eyes. "And it doesn't matter."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Jacob sighed. "Carlisle called me earlier on. He just wanted to check up on you."

I stopped myself from smiling at that. "Really?"

Jacob nodded.

"Did you tell him about the three vampires?" Lera asked him.

He gave a little nod of his head.

"What did he say?" I asked. Would he care?

"He said thanks and I hung up." Jacob said with a shrug.

"That was it?" I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Yes, that's all. Who wants another drink?" He offered, trying to change the subject, Lera and Freya nodded and he went to get the drinks.

I sighed and sat back in the chair, knowing that I shouldn't have expected him to care.


	11. Newspaper articles

_Esme POV_

I was getting a cup of tea from the kitchen when I saw the newspaper for the first time. Forgetting about the tea I took the newspaper, sat down at the table and started to read the article named 'Mysterious murder'.

It read:

_Last night the body of thirty-five year old Robert Brinks was found outside his house beside the Dumpsters. Police believe that he hadn't been taking out the garbage before he died, but that he had been dragged, a trail of blood leading from the street to the area the body was found is evidence that someone had taken his body there. His neck had been snapped and his body was very cold when the police found him. He was found at eleven o'clock last night by a neighbor who had been curious about a shape her dogs had been barking at. No one remembers hearing the murder or seeing anyone leave the area, but his body might have been there for hours. Police are trying to find who is responsible for this murder. _

Another one followed it named 'Disappearance starts, fear spreads'

Other ten people are missing since last week. Their bodies have not been found. All of them are adults and the ages range from twenty to forty. They were all taken from the same town. Police are looking in on the matter and trying to find the missing people, but most already assume that there is no hope and that the people had been killed. No one knows who the strange killer is or if they are acting alone. All we can do for now is hope and pray that no one else is taken.

I knew straight away that this had something to do with the three vampires. They were hunting, and from the names of the towns, they were hunting pretty close to Forks, mostly in Seattle, because of how many people lived there. The vampires were hungry, and while they were waiting for me to be out of the sight of the wolves, they were feeding somewhere else. What if they started feeding off of people in Forks? What if someone I knew died? No, the wolves wouldn't allow them to get anywhere near Forks.

I was worried for the wolves of course. I didn't want them to die for me, but it was nice to know that they were so willing to protect me. I thought about Carlisle and how he had hung to find out how I was. Where was I? What had he thought of the news that I was now in danger and he had nothing to do with it?

I did miss him, more than I had ever missed anyone else, but I couldn't tell if he felt the same way about me.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I logged onto my Facebook account. There were loads of pictures before had tagged me in, some of me, some of those pictures of where you tag your friends on a certain square with a description on. There were some of Rosalie and I, of me and Edward singing that night before the battle with the wolves, and loads of others of me and my friends. I needed to change my profile picture, it was of me with Carlisle kissing my cheek just as the picture was taken. And my cover photo had to be changed to, it was all about love and romance.

Olivia was on chat, but I didn't feel like talking to her. Olivia had never been friendly towards me, she had warned me countless times that I shouldn't become a vampire. She didn't have to worry about that now.

I knew I shouldn't, but I flicked through the album I had labeled 'Esme&Carlisle' and there were over a hundred photos in it. I had been surprised at first that Carlisle actually appeared in the picture. I looked so plain and normal compared to Carlisle! Of course the comments where always the same 'who's that, he's handsome!' or 'wow, lucky you Esme!' or 'you better marry that guy soon, because I bet there is a line for him, and i'm part of that line right at the front!'

My favorite one had to be when I was sat on his lap and we were watching a movie together. My mother had walked in with a camera and taken the picture before I could have time to cover my face with my hands. No, actually my favorite had to be the one when I was standing in front of the mirror taking a photo of myself and Carlisle had appeared out of nowhere, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. I would have set that as my profile picture, but I had been fond of my current one.

I flicked through the photos before I started to feel tears well up and then I got a notification. It was from Olivia and she had commented on my profile picture. The comment was 'you two belong together' and that pushed my tears over the edge and start to run down my cheeks. I logged off of Facebook and folded my arms on the desk, placing my head down on them.

I stopped crying and started to think. I should leave Forks. As long as I stayed here my family where in danger. I rang Jacob up and he wasn't pleased with the idea, but then he came up with a plan and said that I should tell my mum I was going on a camping trip with him and the other members of the pack. We would leave Forks and up to Canada, leading the vampires there as well.

My mom agreed, seeming pleased that I was finally having fun and spending time with my friends.

If she had known the real reason behind the 'camping trip' that there were three vampires who wanted to murder me and drain my body of blood, she would have fainted.


	12. Directions

_Carlisle POV_

I had never run this fast in my life. Even when hunting I had never felt so determined to run this fast. The forest blurred past me as I crossed the border into La Push. It was risky going into the territory the werewolves owned, but it was the quickest way. Surprisingly I didn't run into any wolves and their scent was very, very stale. Curiosity spread through me but I didn't bother to worry about that anymore. The werewolves were probably out hunting or goofing around. I hissed at the thought of them having fun and relaxing while Esme was in danger.

I stopped running when I got to the roads, because humans would see me. I started to jog, my energy as full as it had always been. I never got tired, which made hunting so much easier, because sooner or later the prey would always slow down.

I couldn't smell Esme either. I had slowed down to a walk and was at her doorstep in seconds, knocking on it until it opened.

Esme's brother looked surprised to see me and a little angry as well. "Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak with Esme." I said.

His eyes narrowed. "She isn't in, she left this morning."

"Left?" I repeated in disbelief. "What do you mean left?"

"I meant she left the house."

"Where did she go?"

He titled his head to one side. "Why should I tell you? You might break her heart again. She's just starting to smile again you know."

I sighed. "Larry, I love your sister very much, I regret hurting her like I did and I'm here to speak with her."

"So your getting back together with her?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, I just want to clear the air. Now, where is she? Tell me where she went and who did she go with."

"She went on a week camping trip with Jacob and his friends from La Push. Billy said that they went to some place up in Canada."

So she was with the Canadian pack. At least she had more wolves to protect her. But I didn't know where the other vampires are. "Thank you, Larry."

"You better not upset my sister again," He said before shutting the door. I turned and walked down the pathway and then down the street. I had to go to the Blacks house and ask Billy where the Canada pack held their camp, because he would know.

Billy answered the door slowly, only opening it a little to peer around the edge. "What do you want, Cullen?" He asked.

"The location of the Canada pack," I said.

"In Canada,"

"Answer me, Billy, where exactly are they? We both know how big Canada is."

"Why should I tell you? So your vampires can hunt down my kin?"

I shook my head, sighing. "I need to make sure Esme is safe."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing the vampires who are hunting her. They will be following her scent, I need to stop them before they can lay one finger on her."

"You think you can kill three vampires who are stronger than you because they drink human blood and they don't? Wow, vampires are more stupid than we all thought."

I gave a low growl. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Black, Esme's in danger."

"As much as I am pleased to see that you still care about her, I must ask, why now do you show up? You left her without a protector strong enough to fight off any vampire who wants her. My Jacob is strong, and so is the pack, but I fear they will not be strong enough to take on three thirsty vampires."

"I plan on taking the vampires down one by one,"

"What will stop the other two from attacking you while you fight the first one?"

"If I die, at least I saved Esme's life. I'm harder to kill than you think, Billy." It felt strange calling him by his first name and not his surname. He and his family and fellow werewolves had always addressed me as Cullen.

He sighed. "Alright," He gave in and gave me directions to the camp of the Canada wolves. At the end he asked, "You aren't planning on walking into the camp are you? The werewolves won't be too welcoming."

I shook my head. "No, but I'll be watching and patrolling close by."

He nodded. "Goodbye...Carlisle." He said before shutting the door.

* * *

I wasn't no time, keeping close to the coast because the coast was where the camp of the Canadian wolves were. I ran like my life depended on it. Right now Esme's life was the most important thing to me. She had to live. I would die for her, and soon I would.

I was sprinting through the forest when the snapping of the twig made me stop. Even though the scent of werewolf was very, very strong in this forest, I could still pick out the scent of vampire.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Hello, Carlisle. I've been waiting for you to come here. Looking for your human mate?" A female voice echoed through the trees.

I snarled. "If you dare hurt Esme, I'll-"

I was cut off as something sprang at me.


	13. Magnets

_Esme's POV_

Everything was dark. The room had barely any light. The wooden floor boards were uncomfortable beneath me. In the corner I felt something was watching me. Then I heard a scream of pain. Carlisle!

I jolted awake, finding myself lying on the hard, cool floor of the cave. I sat up, hand on my chest, I could feel my heart beat faster than it had ever done before. I sat back with my spine against the cave wall, calming down.

It was just a drink.

My first visitor came to see me an hour after that.

"Esme, do you want something to drink?" Shadow, a very friendly black male, asked me as he padded towards me. "Something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, Shadow, I'm fine." I willed my belly not to growl. I was hungry, and my throat hurt with thirst, but I was too busy thinking to worry about that. Shadow dipped his head, seeing that all I wanted right now more than anything was some alone time, and he backed out of the cave.

The Canadian pack made their camp out of the caves in the cliffs. No humans went near this part because it was too dangerous and it wasn't that pretty to look at, but the wolves liked it. I could hear some of them playing around outside the cave where I was now living. Jacob had packed me everything I would need to keep warm, a sleeping bag which inside was lined with reindeer fur that was soft and comfortable. But what I wanted wrapped around me more than anything right now was Carlisle's strong arms. I wanted to hear his voice, feel his lips against mine. That made me close my eyes.

I focused on the sounds around me. I could hear the sea. The waves crashed down onto the shore loudly. I could hear the screaming of the gulls as they flew in the sky above us. I could hear the rustling of the trees in the forest just behind us. I could hear the chuckling sounds from the wolves just outside the cave. I got up and peered over the edge. I could see Shadow and Frostbite, the massive white wolf with the scar over his eye who was the second in command, in the middle of a play fight - I had learnt that they were very close friends, I had thought they were brothers at first. Two younger werewolves were fighting over a dead deer carcass by the forest.

I couldn't stand to be in this cave anymore, it was so boring! Jacob had packed me books, but it was hard to concentrate on reading with all the different sounds around me. I got up and headed out of the cave, climbing down carefully until my feet touched the soft, warm yellow sand - I was barefooted.

Heron, the leader of the other pack, came over to me. "Are you alright, Esme? You look worried."

"I'm not a little tired." I admitted. "I'm not used to sleeping on a hard floor."

She flicked one ear. "That's why there is a sleeping bag for you. If you want, I can said a few wolves out to get you some sheep wool, it's very comfortable."

I shook my head. "No, thanks, I'll be fine. I think I just rolled out of the sleeping bag last night, because when I woke up I was on the floor."

"You were sleep walking last night," Heron told me. "Jacob caght you before you fell and carried you back to your cave after several times."

I blushed. "Really? I don't normally sleep walk."

he shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, when we have bad dreams, our body changes and controls us in our sleep. Did you have a bad dream, Esme?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I was in this strange room, someone was watching me. But that wasn't the worst part. I heard Carlisle, he was in pain, a lot of pain."

"You still care about the vampire after what you've been through?"

"Of course, it wasn't completely his fault."

She looked thoughtful for one moment. "Maybe you had that dream a few times that night, and you were walking to try and find this vampire of yours. What's his name? Carlisle?"

I nodded. "Yes, Carlisle, that's his name."

"Hmm. Well, in the werewolf world, we have this thing called imprinting. When a wolf finds his other half, his soul-mate, he imprints on her, forever binding himself with her. He'll be her friend, her brother, her lover, her protector, anything she needs. They are like magnets, they always find each other. Maybe that's the same for you and Carlisle."

"Well our magnets are sure taking a long time to find each other," I muttered. "I don't even know if he is looking for me."

"If you want him to, he will. Now, I think you should go back up to your cave."

I groaned but nodded. I headed back up the cliff side and slid back into the cold cave. When I made sure no one was looking I went back out and quickly disappeared into the forest. I needed sometime to think.

The forest here wasn't much different from the forest back home, apart from all the snow and the fact that there were no leaves. The trees were still tall and stood proudly, they were all very old. There was a fresh squirrel track in the snow.

But, just as I was turning back to head back to the camp, knowing that sooner or later they would find out I was missing, a bag was placed over my head and everything went back.

* * *

I woke up to find myself still in blackness. Grumpily I wiggled out of the bag and looked around. I was in the back of a car. As the car went over a bump my whole body jumped up and I hit my head on the roof of the car. Clutching my head I let out a gasp. Where was I?

"The boot of the car was opened and that blonde-haired vampire James was looking down at me. "Alright there human girl?" He asked before roughly grabbing me by my arms and dragging me out of the car. "We've got a surprise for you." He muttered darkly before pushing me forwards. We were outside a ballet studio and the doors swung open.

The female vampire with the red hair was stood in the doorway. "There you are, James! I was wondering when you would get here." Her eyes were black. She was thirsty.

Well this was not going to be good.

"Move," James ordered. My hands were tied behind my back with a rope and I had to try to balance perfectly when I walked forward. I hoped they would kill be quickly, but then I realized it was stupid to hope that. They would kill me slowly and enjoy every moment of my pain.

"Close your eyes," Victoria, the female, demanded and I obeyed. I felt her wrap a blindfold over and then shove earplugs into my ear before taking me by the arm and dragging me forward. I was thrown to the floor and then there was a snapping sound, followed by pain in my leg. My leg was broken. I couldn't run.

Then the earphones were removed and the blindfold was taken off.

I was staring up at the eyes of three hungry vampires.


	14. Ballet studio

_Carlisle's POV_

I had never known that vampires could be knocked out before and I was determined never to let another vampire, especially not a woman, knock me out again. It was not a nice feeling. I stared in confusion around me. I was in the forest at the same place I had been before. The female vampire had left me there. Beside my head was a piece of paper that had been held down by a rock.

Carlisle, we have your beloved Esme. Come to the ballet studio in town at seven and you'll be able to see her own last time. I'd be quick if I were you, her blood is hard to resist.

The female had written that. I growled.

My growl was answered by another one. "Hello, Jacob." I said, jumping to my feet just as the russet wolf appeared out of the shadows, his head low, his lips curled back over his teeth in an unfriendly smile.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Jacob asked me.

"I came to find Esme, you said she was in danger. I was about to find the vampires who wanted to kill her when one jumped on me. I was knocked out. But they left me this note. I know where to find her." I said, leaning down to pick up the piece of paper.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Esme is in the caves!"

There was rustling of the undergrowth and a young black wolf burst out. "Jacob, she's not there! She left into the forest. We followed her trail, but then the vampire stench hide it."

Jacob growled and I echoed it.

"Where is she? What does the note say?" Jacob asked.

I knew that we had to work together, so I didn't protest, I just rolled my eyes. "Do you know where the ballet studio is?"

* * *

I peered into the window of the studio. I was to go first, because the vampires expected me, while the werewolves waited outside, covered in mud to mask their scent not very well, but the vampires would be too distracted by Esme's scent to notice them.

The vampires were leaning over Esme, who was lying down with her leg in an awkward angle and was shivering all over.

"Should we wait for her beloved to come and save her, or shall we just kill her now?" The dark-haired male asked.

"I'm tired of waiting, let's feed." The other male decided.

"Calm down James. Let's not scare her. We'll do this slowly. It'll be more enjoyable." The dark-haired vampire told his companion, who nodded reluctantly.

At that moment I threw myself through the window, landing right on the dark-haired male. The female flung herself at me, pushing me back several meters "Kill her," She ordered the males. "Save me some blood, I'll deal with her mate."

I let out a furious roar and sprang at her. She aimed a well-aimed blow at my head which I ducked away from. I grabbed my legs and made her fall to the ground. I pinned her down and placed my hand around her neck. Her skin began to crack. I tightened my grip but suddenly hands were on my shoulders and I was thrown back into a mirror. It smashed around me loudly.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried.

I got up and tackled the male with the blonde hair. I guessed the female was his mate. I bit down on his shoulder, making him howl in pain. His mate then had her arms around my neck and turned me around into a head-lock. I squirmed and kicked, but I couldn't do anything else because if I did I would only be helping her.

Then her wait was vanished. She was on the floor with a large wolf pinning her down and snarling in her face. I knew it was Jacob straight away and he bite down on her throat, yanking it off and seperating it from her body. He turned his back to him and faced the other male who had been behind him. While he did this the female had managed to get her body back together - vampires could only be destroyed by fire - and she was springing at Jacob. Esme let out a scream.

I launched myself forward, meeting her in the air and sending her backwards. The white wolf Lera caught her and snapped her head off again. I quickly took a lighter from my pocket and set her body on fire. Lera gave a satisfied nod as she watched the body burn.

The male, James, let out an outraged scream and pushed me forward. I slammed into the wall but quickly got to my feet and attacked him again. Jacob made a spring at his arm and ripped it apart from his body. I quickly took James head in my arms and twisted it around until it snapped off before throwing his head into the fire. Jacob picked up the body of the vampire and chucked it into the flames.

Esme's scream made us all stop. The final vampire had his teeth in her arm and his venom was spreading. Jacob growled loudly and sprang at him. "Jacob!" Esme cried as her best friend tackled the vampire to the ground, away from Esme.

The vampire kicked Jacob away and sent the wolf into the large mirrow. Jacob fell to the floor. The vampire parted his jaws and darted to the wolf. He was going to bite him...

Then a white flash was between the vampires teeth and Jacob. I watched as Lera's body fell to the floor and she writhed in pain. Jacob snarled and tore the vampire apart, tossing his body into the fire.

I went over to Esme, ignoring the pool of blood at that around her and picked her up in my arms, holding her close to me and breathing in her scent. "Esme..." I whispered.

"Help...Lera, now!" She ordered.

"Esme, the venom's spreading! I can't leave you!"

"Lera's...dying!" She spat.

Vampire venom was poisonous to all werewolves. Even a fighter like Lera couldn't survive it. But I couldn't leave Esme.

Lera let out a whimper of pain. "Carlisle, if you dare help me instead of her, I'll kill you myself! She's in pain, her help first!"

Jacob pressed his muzzle into Lera's shoulder. "Your going to be OK. Carlisle, hurry up!"

"I'll have to suck the venom out of you," I told Esme, who bit her lower lip and gave a brave nod. I took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss before bringing my teeth to the area the vampire had bitten. At first the taste of her blood made my thirst burn like mad, but I reminded myself this was Esme and concentrated. I felt the venom fill my pool and spat out, then continued sucking.

She became still, too still for my liking, and when I finished I picked her arm and cupped her face. "Esme, wake up!"

"Help...Lera, now!" She managed to choke out. "I'll be fine."

I nodded and darted to Lera. Doing the same thing I had to Esme, I started to suck the venom out of the werewolves body. Of course her blood was a mixture of both human and animal blood, but I managed to ignore it and get the venom out of it. She fell to the floor, gasping.

"Thank you." Jacob said to me. I nodded to him and patted Lera's shoulder before going back to Esme.

"How is your leg?" I asked her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Most have been the venom, in a transformation the vampire venom heals all wounds and injuries."

She leaned her head against my chest. "Please don't...leave me." She said between the sobs that shook her whole body.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Never," I vowed.


	15. Hospital

_Esme's POV_

I was panting, clutching my leg, while I watched Carlisle attack two vampires. I had never seen him like that before, so determined and murderous, like a real vampire. I didn't know if I was scared or just relieved to see him.

Then Jacob and the wolves were there. I honestly through Jacob would die when the female attacked him from behind, but had been shocked when Carlisle threw himself at her. He had saved Jacob's life.

"Enjoying the show?" The vampire with me asked with a cruel laugh. "I don't think your mate can hold out much longer...and neither can you. Your bloodis so tempting, I can't wait for the others."

He picked up my hand and sank his teeth into my arm. Fire spread from the place he had bitten, taking over my body, running through me. The pain was unbearable and I gave a loud scream, as if screaming would help get the pain out.

Then the vampire was gone. His teeth were out of my skin and my wound was bare to the cold hair. Jacob was tackling the vampire not far from me, Lera helped him. I sank to the ground, not caring that I was now flying in my own blood. Blood had always made me feel sick, but the pain stopped me from throwing up, it distracted me from the bloods bitter scent.

"Esme..." A familiar voice, one I had been aching to hear for ages, whispered and strong arms wrapped around my body in a tight hug. I didn't have the strength to hung him back.

I looked at his face, and then at the corner. Lera was lying down, her whole body shaking, Jacob by her sie whimpering. I could see the bitemark in her shoulder, the pink flesh shining in the dull light.

"Help...Lera, now!" I told Carlisle. She had saved Jacob's life, and Jacob had saved my life, I owed her.

Carlisle wasn't having any of it. "Esme! The venom's spreading! I can't leave you."

I clenched my jaws together as another pain started close to my chest. "Lera's dying!" The only thing that would happen to me is I would become a vampire. Lera would die!

Lera heard us and threatened, "Carlisle, if you dare help me first, I'll kill you myself. She's in pain, help her first!"

Carlisle nodded and looked down at me. He then kissed me compassionately before he lifted my arm and brought his teeth to my bite mark. He was sucking the poison out, but I didn't feel anything, just the burning pain. But, like a fire, it was dying down. It then went down to a little burn, and then vanished completely. Carlisle looked relieved and then my eyes closed and I slumped back down to the floor.

"Esme, wake up!" Carlisle hissed, shaking me.

"Help...Lera, now!" I managed to get out.

Then he was gone. He didn't come back for a minute, until Jacob thanked him, and suddenly his arms were back around me.

"Please...don't leave me." I opened my eyes to look as his handsome face.

"Never," He whispered.

Then, with his arms around me and his scent wafting over me, I was swallowed by blackness again, and this time I didn't try to fight it

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a hospital. I had been in a hospital more than once, so I knew what they were like. It was a room with white, with a small table and chair in the corner and the blinds were a light blue. Carlisle was stood beside the bed, holding my hand.

"Hey," I said sleepily, yawning a little. "How long have you been here for?"

"Since they laid you in the bed." He said.

I shifted to the left. "Lie down with me, please."

His eyes flashed with some kind of emotion - longing? - but he shook his head. "I'm alright with standing."

"Please?" I begged.

"Esme..."

"Just friends," I offered.

"No, I could never be just friends with you again." He sighed. "Esme, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I was so scared when I found out you were in danger."

"You were scared?" She asked, looking up at me in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yes, because you were in danger."

"So, if we can't be friends, what are we?"

"Back to what we were before, if you want."

I nodded instantly. "I've missed you too, Carlisle. Please," I patted the bed. He gave in and lay down on the bed beside me. I curled up next to him, my head against his strong chest, and I breathed in happily. "Your warm," I commented.

He chuckled. "Warm? I think you must have gotten hit on the head."

"Well, you are warm." I shifted closer to him. "I've missed his, being close to you."

"I've missed this too, you have no idea how much I thought about you these part few weeks."

"I thought about you loads as well, more times than you would believe possible. It was hard to move on. I'm glad your back here with me now."

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry I left you, broke your heart, and suddenly appeared again."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Your here now, the past isn't important. And I'm glad you showed up when you did, I would have died if you hadn't. You saved my life, Carlisle, again."

A moment of silence broke out between us.

"Esme?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

I looked up at him, meeting his beautiful golden eyes. "Of course I can silly."

He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine, but the kiss didn't get any more passionate after that, because we were in the hospital and Carlisle had never wanted to kiss me so roughly in public. He preferred it when we were alone, away from the watching us, because it was more comfortable for both us and it lasted longer, which was always good.

I then rested my head on his chest again and felt him playing with my hair.

I had missed him so much.


	16. Vote and the ring

_Esme's POV_

A week had passed since I had nearly been killed by the three vampires, and I was appreciating every moment that passed. Most of my time I spent with Carlisle, but I spent more time with my family than I had ever done before and every Saturday I went down to La Push to hang out with the wolves. Because of the treating Carlisle wasn't allowed to come with me, but he didn't mind.

And now I was nervously stood in front of his whole family. Their golden eyes were fixed on me. Carlisle had one arm wrapped around my waist. We had decided together that we would check with his family and make sure they were alright with me becoming a vampire. We had already planned it to be after the 'wedding' which I had insisted stayed on even though we had never talked about it or planned it, and that Carlisle would be the one to change me.

Jack was the first one to speak. "I think its a good idea. Esme brings lots of fun and excitement to our family, if Carlisle hadn't started dating her we would never have gotten a chance to fight with the werewolves!"

I winced at the memory and Carlisle tightened his arm around me, making me press closer to him. I felt instantly comforted. "Sophia?" Carlisle asked.

Sophia nodded, smiling widely. "Of course! I already think of Esme as my sister." I was warmed by this and smiled at her.

"Michael?"

I turned my eyes to Michael, who was stood beside Sophia. I rarely spoke to Michael, and he always seemed to dislike me, so I was worried about his response.

"I vote yes. It would be nice not having to stop myself from wanting to kill you all the time." He said, and the little grin told me he was joking. I returned the grin.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca gave a nod of her head. "She makes you happy Carlisle, and I would love to have another addition to this family, and the chance to get to know Esme better."

"Olivia?"

I swallowed.

She turned her eyes to look at me. "No. Please let me explain my answer though. Esme, you make my brother happy, and I'm thankful that now he has someone who will always love him. But this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone to vote no for me."

I shouldn't expected a yes from her. Olivia had hated this new life, she hated being a vampire and would give up anything to be human again, to have children and to grow old with her husband.

I dipped my head to her, letting her know I wasn't mad at her.

"William?"

I looked at the leader of the Olympic coven, the founder of the family and the father figure to Carlisle, Olivia, Jack, Michael and Sophia.

"Carlisle wouldn't be able to live without you, Esme. I pick yes." he didn't want to loose his son, I knew how much William cared for his family. Carlisle had been his first companion before he met Rebecca, they were very close.

I sighed with relief. It was decided. I was welcomed addition to the vampire, mostly.

* * *

We were lying in the long grass in the meadow. I had forgotten the last time we had been here, it must have been before the battle with the wolves. I was plucking at the petals of a flower contently.

"You don't have to do that, you know I love you." Carlisle whispered into my ear. "Come on, I have to do something." He got up and extended his hand towards me. I slipped my hand into his and he helped me up. "Close your eyes."

I did what he asked.

"Now open them,"

I blinked open my eyes, gasping at what I saw. Carlisle was down on one knee with a black box in one hand. "Esme Anne Platt," He said with a soft, warm voice filled with love. "From the first time my eyes saw you, I fell in love with you. You are my other half, the final piece to my puzzle, the one thing I can't live without. If you'll have me, I promise that I will love you for all eternity, I promise to be there for you through the good times and the bad, to always listen to you, to hold you in my arms and kiss you, to show my love to you every day, to stand with you and hold your hand, to stick with you in sickness and in healthy, and to always love you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Esme, will you take me as your husband?" He asked, lifting open the lid of the box. Glistening in the sunlight was a ring with three diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest and blue, a smaller white diamond was at either side of it.

"Of course I will!" I said, smiling, and he took the ring and slipped it onto my finger. I looked at it before kneeling down and wrapping my arms around Carlisle. We fell backwards and I lay down on his chest, he played with my hair.

"One day, you will be Mrs Cullen." He whispered. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither. I never thought I would be so lucky." I rested my cheek against his chest. "I love you so much, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme, very, very much he said."

And then, with his skin glistening in the sunlight like the diamonds on the ring, I looked down at him and sealed our lips together. I don't think I had ever been so happy before.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of Red Rose. The next book will be about the wedding and her life as a vampire. I'm going to call it Silver Moonlight, or maybe Silver Starlight, you pick your favorite choice in the reviews, or suggest different ones, I'm open for different suggestions!**


	17. Twitter

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Twilight Or It's Characters, I Only Own This Story And The Idea For It**

* * *

Please follow me on twitter - /emily_esme

i had to make a new account cos my old one started to act up xx


End file.
